


I like my boys just like i like my honey; sweet

by sammywolfdamon



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Bus, Canon Gay Relationship, Couch Sex, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, Gay Sex, Honey, House Party, I Don't Even Know, Lazy Sex, M/M, One Shot, POV Isak Valtersen, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Isak, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammywolfdamon/pseuds/sammywolfdamon
Summary: "We should get up before someone walks in on us," Isak noted, feeling very reluctant to move at all. "I don't think they’d like knowing that two guys just had sex on their couch."Even gave the slow, wicked smile that seemed to be his alone and had Isak fighting a shiver."We'll just say it was the tea."~Isak and Even make honey-scented tea, get caught up in the sweetness of it all, and do things they probably shouldn't do in the basement of someone's house.





	I like my boys just like i like my honey; sweet

The house was half-dark and half-abandoned, the few people left being out on the porch. It had been another night alcohol-fuelled delirium for the students of the Hartvig Nissen School. Music filtered through the door and walls; a low thudding noise that might have been the bass beat or people jumping up and down on the worn planks of the porch of whoever’s house it was this week.

"We should go out and join the others." Isak's voice was low and lazy.

"Why?"

"Because we've been sitting here like fat couch potatoes for an hour."

Even chuckled. "You're the fat one, then. Me, you can practically use my ribs for a xylophone. All that extremely wild dancing, see." The laughter coloured his voice a shade richer, and something gave a little twinge inside Isak. He schooled his face into a wide smile as Even drew his shirt up, exposing a pale side. Without being wholly aware of what he was doing, Isak stretched his hand out.

Even's skin was soft, and immediately under it was hard muscle, the contrast quaint and very enjoyable. Flattening his palm against Even's side, Isak slid his hand down, completely ignoring the polite and alarmed voice in the back of his mind that suggested right now would be a good time to stop what he was doing. He felt Even settle his hand on top of his, but as he looked up, Even's expression was neither shocked nor disdained. A slight push, and Even leaned to the side, settling to lie back against the armrest of the couch. Isak, still amazed that he was doing what he was doing, leaned in, supporting himself on one arm as he lay his palm flat on Even's now-bare stomach.

Isak's fingers raked and pressed to take in all the textures, and Even arched up at the touch, giving a sound that sounded curiously like a mew, like he was some bizarre cat wanting to be petted. So little and yet Even's reaction was so strong, and every hair on the gold trail leading down Even's abdomen seemed to whisper against Isak's skin in a different way, sending overjoyed synapses dancing through his nerves.

The fingers that had meant to tickle curled up again, the knuckles sliding over ripped muscle, and Even twisted again, mumbling something softly, and Isak looked up at his face, transfixed by the mask of shadows the light cast. Even gave a semi-smile, baring even, white teeth, and something stirred inside Isak. Something atavistic perhaps, something that wanted to feel the sharp bite of the incisors.

Leaning close, face to face now, he could smell the sweetness of the honeyed tea they had both drunk. He laid one hand on each side of Even's face, feeling the shadow of a beard prickling his palms. Even arched up into a more comfortable position, and then his arms came up around Isak's neck, pulling him down and close and finally into a warm kiss. Tang of spice and of tea and of Even himself, maddeningly soft lips slightly parted, and Isak let his tongue slide into the warm cavern of Even's mouth, tasting and not getting enough.

The couch pillows formed a landslide, and both Even and Isak almost fell, almost, and in their attempt to get back on the couch they twined limbs together. Their mouths came apart, and Even's face was stunned and happy and sultry at the same time, his mouth slightly open, the swollen lips gleaming.

Green eyes met Isak's hazel, and the shade had deepened to sage, bringing out the glimmer in them, something like lust. The strong legs Even had wrapped around Isak's waist and leg brought him close, and there was no mistaking the hot bulge that pressed against his groin, and he held on, not wanting to let go just yet.

The scents of arousal, of skin and of honey-laced tea all blended into a heady mixture that Isak found himself not being able to get enough of. He didn't have a care for the rest of the house, not a thought to the fact that someone might well decide to come tromping into the living room and interrupt them. His hands, sliding in under Even's sweater, found more warm skin and the hard nipples into which the centre of warmth seemed to have settled. More soft gasps from Even, and then long, spindly fingers threaded through Isak's blonde hair, and even the slight tug at this scalp felt good.

More soft kisses, almost chaste now; little-boy kisses clumsily planted on his mouth, chin and nose. Even nibbled a path along Isak's jaw, and suddenly dipped the tip of his tongue into the shell of Isak's ear, the sensation so shockingly erotic, an imitation of an act far more intimate.

Isak's hands roamed down Even's back, sliding into the gap between waistband and back, cupping the firm buttocks, and he loved the whimper that escaped Even as he stroked the indent at the base of the spine, loved every little inarticulate sound and every movement of that strong, lithe body under his. Mouths met and melded, and Isak was dimly aware of the buttons of his shirt being undone.

His eyes closed, he concentrated on scent, touch and hearing, on the soft almost-growls that vibrated in Even's throat, and suddenly, senselessly, there was the mental image of Viggo, his icy grey eyes intent. Opening his eyes, Isak stared down at Even again, and loved everything he saw. The gorgeous man, hot and horny and willing, writhing like he was in heat, his eyes hazy and alluring, mouth bruised with kisses.

Isak's fingers grasped the hem of Even's thin sweater, peeling it upward. Pinning the older man down under him, Isak took his sweet time exploring just how sensitive Even was. As he latched onto a pink nipple, Even arched up, giving a low moan. Smiling against the pale skin, Isak trailed lower, running his fingers along the waistband of Even's jeans before nimbly undoing the buttons. Pausing for a moment, he shrugged his own, now unbuttoned, shirt off his shoulders. He returned his attention to Even, and found that he might have to re-evaluate his stand on the unattractiveness of sweater removal, as Even gracefully divested himself of his black shirt, letting it slide to the floor.

The shirt was soon joined by Even's jeans and boxers.

Isak pressed a light kiss to a whorl just under Even's navel, then wrapped his fingers slowly around Even's cock. As Isak's tongue traced the curves of the glans, Even let loose a long string of curses. Leaning forward, Isak let his mouth replace his fingers. The long-fingered hands on his shoulders squeezed hard enough to bruise, and his own groin ached more and more for each lustful moan from Even.

Slowing down, he finally stopped, then raised himself up on his arms. Looking down at Even, who was half-incoherent with arousal, he decided standing up was one of the hardest things he had had to do. He yanked his own jeans off impatiently, cursing the fact that he had decided on a tighter pair.

Freed of restrictive clothing, he pressed close to Even, kissing him deeply. A slight gasp escaped him at the sensation of their erections sliding together, and he nipped at Even's full lower lip. Even reciprocated, wrapping his legs around Isak's waist. Beginning to rock his hips, Isak trailed kisses along Even's jaw, then up to his ear. Tracing the lines, he dipped the tip of his tongue into the sensitive shell, delighting in the full-body twitch that followed.

As the rhythm increased, he snaked one arm under and around Even's back, tightening his hold.

His fingers sliding over the arches of Even's ribs, Isak reached down, briefly stroking Even's cock before moving further down, tracing the perineum with one finger.

Smiling, Isak pressed his index finger to Even's mouth, and Even took the hint gracefully and quickly, his lips parting. Amazing that something so simple could feel so wickedly good, Isak reflected as Even sucked on his finger, warm tongue tracing the length of the digit.

Withdrawing his finger, Isak gathered up the drops already leaking from Even's cock, slicking his fingers further. Even gave a shaky smile that opened into a groan as Isak stroked down the length of his shaft, down into the snug cleft between Even's legs.

As the first joint of his finger passed the tight ring of muscle, Even's head jerked back, his eyes wild. Isak continued his ministrations, stroking in further until he brushed the prostate, and inciting a growl from Even. Repeating the procedure, now with two fingers, he found his breath growing ragged as Even grasped his hips to draw him close, bringing more skin into contact. A tangle of limbs, now, arms and legs wrapped together, hands stroking and holding, and everything was spinning a bit too fast for both of them.

Isak ratcheted his head around, desperately looking for something, anything to use. There were an indeterminate amount of empty mugs, earthenware and plastic, on the couch table. Apparently, they had jarred it at some point, and now a few mugs were overturned, along with a jar of honey. The honey had spilled out over the dark surface of the table, a pool gleaming mellow in the soft light of the lamps. He drew his fingers through it, feeling it yield and stick, and as he lifted his hand, it slid down along his fingers in a most satisfactory way. Even shifted under him, giving a soft sigh as he apparently caught the idea of what Isak was going to do.

Briefly reaching up to touch his honey-slick fingers to Even's mouth, he gave a long groan as Even caught his wrist, holding his hand still as he lapped the honey off. Even's green eyes seemed to pick up shades of yellow, turning a dangerous, predatory shade, and as Isak scooped his fingers through the spilled honey one more time, Even settled back, spreading his legs wider.

Breathing shallowly, clenching his teeth, Isak reached down to coat his erection with the honey. The strange friction, slick and slow, paired with the look in Even's eyes was spinning him into a deep, dark part of his mind, and his hips lifted of their own volition.

Shifting clumsily on the too-soft couch, he settled into the comfortable space between Even's thighs, bracing himself. The slide was slow, slick-sticky, and for a second he was afraid it just wouldn't work out. Even's eyes were tightly closed, and his breathing was shallow and rapid, hitching as Isak pushed the last inch.

It felt insane. If he moved, he would die. Letting a long breath hiss from between his teeth, Isak leaned in, settling one hand on Even's shoulder. Even, his eyes open and dark with lust, lifted his head slightly, just enough to let their mouths meet.

Even's tongue lapped at his lips, teasing, and Isak leaned closer, rocking his hips. Encouraged by the long moan issuing from Even, he shifted again, angling the thrust slightly upward, closing his eyes at the sensation. Heat. Friction.

"Too... damned slow," Even managed, his hands sliding down Isak's back to draw him closer.

Eager and, it seemed to him, desperate to comply, Isak increased the pace, crushing his mouth to Even's, tasting each moan. He wouldn't last long, he knew that, but he would go insane if he tried prolonging it. Sliding his tongue along the ticklish ridge on the roof of Even's mouth, he wrapped his fingers around Even's cock, clenching ever so slightly. His efforts were rewarded with Even's eyes almost rolling back in his head.

The climax building, they clung together, desperate in their attempts to get closer. Even was writhing as if he couldn't get enough, almost whimpering, and to Isak's ears, the sound was unbelievably erotic. Heartbeat thundering in his ears, he bucked his hips, craving more of the delicious friction surrounding his cock. Faster and harder and just -- deeper. Then only the world stopping around them, exploding. Even's back arched high, and Isak threw his head back, seeing blackness and stars.

Riding the orgasm out, Isak buried his head in the crook between Even's neck and shoulder, breathing in the warm scent of Even's skin mingling with the rich mixture of sex and honey.

As the tremors subsided, he kissed Even, deep and slow and sweet, smiling at the look of the older man. Absolute debauchery.

"We should get up before someone walks in on us," Isak noted, feeling very reluctant to move at all. "I don't think they’d like knowing that two guys just had sex on their couch."

Even gave the slow, wicked smile that seemed to be his alone and had Isak fighting a shiver.

"We'll just say it was the tea."

 


End file.
